


his world.

by bepis_russ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Guilt, Incest, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Self-Hatred, brief vague descrips of smut btw, gets kinda gross so like beware, lol this is basically stream of consciousness about sans being a sad incesty sack, notes will have more warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepis_russ/pseuds/bepis_russ
Summary: Knowing the wrongness and brokenness and awfulness doesn’t stop him, though. Sans has always pushed things off to the very end and then some because hey, he’s lazy as hell.Or,Sans thinks about his complicated feelings towards Papyrus. It’s not very happy.





	his world.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024501) by [iinoyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinoyb/pseuds/iinoyb). 

The thing is, Sans thinks, the thing is that he knows it’s wrong. He knows it’s wrong to look at his brother and not only feel that rush of brotherly affection but that rush of lust, possessiveness. It’s wrong to see his little brother and want to pin him down, take him hard. Make him whimper, squeal, make him feel good—, 

But. 

That’s his brother. 

His brother that makes spaghetti but leaves it untouched, his brother that built himself his own sentry station, his brother who grates on his nonexistent nerves and pisses him off because of his nagging. His brother. His little bro. 

(His world.)

I fucking practically raised him, he thinks. There’s something deeply wrong with Sans’s infatuation. And he knows it. He should not have these thoughts, he should do something— get therapy or at least talk to someone, just something to start scrub that horrid part of him away. 

Knowing the wrongness and brokenness and awfulness doesn’t stop him, though. Sans has always pushed things off to the very end and then some because hey, he’s lazy as hell. So. He doesn’t do anything. 

The bad-bad-bad feeling doesn’t go away, though. But that doesn’t stop him from ducking into the bathroom and jacking off when Papyrus comes back from one of his runs, magic making him flushed and snow making him drip all over the floor, looking freshly fucked out and delicious. Doesn’t stop him from cumming so hard he wonders if he breaks his dick. 

It most certainly does not stop him from being a stars-damned creep. 

He still pokes and prods around Pap’s room when he’s gone. Gets himself off with his pillow and leaves the slimey gunk so that when he finally passes out he’ll be laying in his big bro. Marked. Claimed. Owned. 

(Perhaps that’s why Doggo detests him so. He’s always had a good nose. He could probably smell the musky scent of Sans on him where he knows it should not be. 

...that’s probably why Sans doesn’t like him either.)

Sans is intimately aware of how wrong his feelings are. But as he cums to his little bro’s smile captured in a photo, he can’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> lol basically 
> 
> >incest  
>self deprecation  
>total dismissal of boundaries  
>”realistic” incest so lots of guilt  
>teensy bit of implied yandere  
>weird thoughts about pap 
> 
> uhhhh maybe leave a comment or kudos pls? and make sure to hmu on twitter under @bepis_rus


End file.
